callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
High Explosive
High Explosive is a Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features in a Favela of Rio de Janerio in Brazil. Overview The players start near a destroyed car and an ammo crate. They have one Thumper with twenty Grenades, one RPG-7 with four grenades and ten C4 and Claymores. They can go in three directions, left, straight on through a small shack or right. The first Juggernaut will be in either of these three directions. There is a pattern as to the number of Juggernauts in the area. It is one,one,two,six. However there can only be a maximum of three at a time. This is one of the most difficult missions as it multiple Juggernauts appearing from any direction, and without a M82 or Intervention, they cannot be taken down quickly and accurately. A recommended strategy doing this solo is to make use of corners, staying near the map start point and pound the Juggernauts with your Thumper, since ammo crates can resupply your ammunition. The reload is fast enough to knock them down consecutively. For example, once a juggernaut is moving towards you, backup around a corner give yourself sufficient room to fire the grenade (approximately 30 feet). Repeat firing on him until your "Hostile count" goes down ensuring he died. Wait a moment to ensure a second juggernaut hasn't joined the fray and resupply if needed. If a Juggernaut gets around the corner and gets an angle to shoot, run back around a new corner and repeat. Toss flash grenades if damaged or too close. When multiple juggernauts come avoid getting flanked by running further back into the map tossing flash grenades if necessary. Resupply crates are in the back as well. Once they are all coming around the same corner, use your Thumper as before. Do not use an RPG or C4 in the midst of battle. The RPG is too slow and the juggernaut may shoot the C4 as you toss it, exploding in your face. Don't fire the Thumper too close or the grenade may be a dud. A very simple strategy for those having great difficulty can be used for those playing coop; One of the houses in the favela has a single entrance and a backroom. Position one player in front of the doorway to this room, and the other behind the boxes around the corner. When the Juggernauts appear, the player in front absorbs the attack; he will be downed quickly, but will block the Juggernauts from reaching the other player. The player in the back room can revive the player in front without exposing himself to gunfire if the two are sufficiently close together. In between revivals and getting knocked down, the player in front can deliver one, or even multiple, knife attacks, and possible use his other weapons if he has time to use them. This strategy takes a very long time, but if attempting to complete it on veteran, it may be one of the few ways it can be completed. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2